redlipediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Unredlichen
Der Begriff der Unredlichkeit Die "Unredlichkeit" ist genau so schwer zu definieren wie die "Redlichkeit". Also folgt man hier am besten der Definition der Redlichen. Der Redliche setzt sich selbst zum Maßstab aller Dinge, und wer nicht so ist wie ER, den definiert er damit als "unredlich". Genau genpmmen sind allerdings nur aktive Gegner der Redlichen wirklich unredlich. Gruppen der Unredlichen Es gibt verschiedene Gruppen von sogenannten Unredlichen, nämlich * Aussteiger aus der Szene, *Trolle, die die Redlichen nur provozieren wollen, * konkurrierende Redliche, * fiktive Unredliche und * professionelle Kritiker der Redlichen. Die bekanntesten Aussteiger aus der Szene dürften DJ Kaito und Dankwart der Tankwart gewesen sein. Dankwart war von 2000 bis 2010 aktiv und tauchte nach Schwierigkeiten mit seinen ständig wechselnden Providern schließlich 2011 ab. Mehrere Comeback- Versuche wurden zwar angekündigt, blieben dann aber aus, und nach heutigem Kenntnisstand ist davon auszuzgehen, dass hier Betrüger am Werk waren, die sich nur Dankwarts Namen zunutze machen wollten. '' DJ Kaito war von 2012 bis 2016 aktiv 2014 fiel seine unredliche Heimseite Anti-Redlich einem Hackerangriff zum Opfer. Anfang 2018 verschwand die Seite erneut und tauchte Ende 2018 wieder auf. U k o g- N o s T a k e u c h i kann auch zu den enttäuschten Aussteigern gerechnet werden, da er eindeutig wegen seiner ständigen Mogeleien aus dem WoW- Clan des Kranich- Gymnasiums in Salzgitter, der Keimzelle zahlreicher redlicher Heimseiten, an die Luft gesetzt wurde und sich seitdem unbedingt an den Redlichen rächen möchte. ManfredM, hinter dem sich ein gewisser Manfred Moritz aus Gelsenkirchen verborgen haben soll, war offensichtlich auch ein Aussteiger aus der Gamer- Szene- wie Dankwart bediente er sich gern der typischen Diktion dieser Szene. Dieser Unredliche war von 2008 bis 2017 im Netz aktiv, doch dann wurde seine Identität offensichtlich von U kog- Nos T akeuchi gekapert, der unter Manfreds Namen wirre Propaganda für rechtsradikale Parteien zu veröffentlichen begann- ManfredM verschwand daraufhin völlig aus der Szene. Zur Zeit (Sommer 2018) tritt er nur noch mit gelegentlichen lobhudlerischen Kommentaren niedrigsten Niveaus bei Johannes Kaplan auf. ' '''Trolle', die die Redlichen nur nerven wollen, tauchen auch immer wieder auf. Sie werden von den Redlichen jedoch meist nach kurzer Zeit aus den redlichen Foren vertrieben und bleiben kurzzeitige Erscheinungen. Eine Ausnahme ist höchstens Dieter Bohlen, der seit 2016 das Ersatzforum der guten Menschen ständig mit höhnischen Bemerkungen piesackt und auch auf den redlichen Blöcken von Jon Baptist Erlenkötter, Gottfried Hanninger und anderen pampige Kommentare abgibt und dabei die Tonart des bekannten Unterhaltungs- Dröhners D.B. ziemlich gut zu treffen scheint. Konkurrenten aus der redlichen Szene: Bei den Redlichen ist es vielfach üblich, Konkurrenten aus der redlichen Szene öffentlich als "unredlich" zu diffamieren. Dieses Manöver ist aber eindeutig und sehr durchsichtig- die Redlichen wollen damit auf die angeblich unredlichen Seiten ihrer Kollegen hinweisen und ihnen damit mehr Besuch verschaffen. Typische Beispiele hierfür sind Gottfried Hanninger und Johannes Kaplan, die ständig Scheinangriffe gegen die Seiten ihrer Kumpane führen. Auch die "Unredlichkeits- Prüfsiegel", die von solchen wissenschaftlichen Kapazitäten wie "Herr Asfaloths" freigiebig verteilt werden, dienen ganz eindeutig diesem Zweck. Fiktive Unredliche werden auch öfters von den Redlichen konstruiert, die sich damit als Verfolgte inszenieren wollen, um darzustellen, wie sie für die Redlichkeit leiden müssen. Charakteristische Beispiele sind Dr. Müller- Kraftklo, der von Erwin Gottenströther konstruiert wurde. und Herr Göllner, an dem sich Johannes Kaplan bis heute ständig abarbeitet. "Müller- Kraftklo" ist ein Name, der deutlich an die Gepflogenheiten von Schülern erinnert, ihren Lehrern Spitznamen in diesem Stil anzuhängen, "Göllner" dagegen klingt zunächst glaubwürdig- er entpuppt sich erst als Konstrukt, wenn Johannes Kaplan sich mit den kindischen Streichen wichtig tut, die er Göllner angeblich immer spielt. Auch die angebliche Ingrid Madenbichler, an der sich Notburga Morkzapf und Elfrune Zuchtkrapf ständig abreagieren, ist eindeutig als fiktive Unredliche zu erkennen, die schlicht als Popanz aufgebaut wurde nach dem Motto Viel Feind- viel Ehr. Auch Rudolf Wahtmann von der Arche Internetz dürfte ein fiktiver Unredlicher gewesen sein, der auf die gleiche Art als Pappkamerad in den Raum gestellt wurde. Professionelle Kritiker der Redlichen sind vor allem Jürgen Graf von der Müllseite und Metin Kaplan. Graf ist bekannt als Werbefachmann aus Frankfurt/ Main, der von 1997 bis 2007 die Endgültige Müllseite betrieb. Die Seite ist zwar noch online, wird aber seit 2007 nicht mehr aktualisiert. Graf entdeckte 1997 die ersten redlichen Heimseiten wie christenmensch.de.cx, Claudia Brandenstig. CLRJ und die ersten Webauftritte von Gottfried Hanninger, stellte sie auf der Müllseite öffentlich bloß und machte dadurch die redlichen Heimseiten erst unfreiwillig bekannt. Kaplan begann bei der Seite dubistscheisse.de, die von der Bonner Internetagentur meckenheimer.de betrieben wurde. Nach der Aufgabe dieer Seite stieß er 2003 zu hirnwech.de, wo er bald zum Star-Korrespondenten aufstieg und bis 2014 zuverlässig jede neue redliche Heimseite aufspürte und bei hirnwech.de einer vernichtenden Kritik unterzog. Die Seite hirnwech.de wurde 2014 durch einen Hackerangriff von Uko g- Nos Ta keuchi zerstört, der auch den Relaunch 2017 bisher erfolgreich (jedenfalls aus seiner Sicht) verhinderte. Seitdem taucht Kaplan nur noch selten in Foren auf und macht ätzende Bemerkungen über die Redlchen, wobei er offensichtlich mit der Troll- Szene um Dieter Bohlen in Verbindung steht. Zur Person Kaplans ist nichts bekannt, er soll vom Niederrhein stammen und um 2010 in der Dortmunder Gegend gelebt haben. Wie sein Kollege Graf soll er in der Werbung tätig sein, jedoch ist hier nichts Genaues bekannt. Geschichte Die ersten Unredlichen tauchten schon 1999 in Foren und Gästebüchern von Johannes Kaplan und Reinhard Pfarrpfeifer auf. Nebenher entstand die Partei der intelligenten Menschen (PdiM), deren zentrale Figur Dankwart der Tankwart war. Ende 2003/ Anfang 2004 enrsrand das Anti NC Forum, welches sich gegen das Neue Christentum Anschnur wendete. Ende 2012/ Anfang 2013 wurde die Seite gelöscht. 2012 erschienen auf Facebook verschiedene Seiten und Gruppen gegen die Arche Internetz 2013 entstand das Anti Arche Internetz Forum. In Folge des Jahres wurde das Forum mehrmals gelöscht. Anfang 2014 wurde die Seite Anti-Redlich erstellt. 2014 wurden 2 Redlipedias erstellt, welche aber wieder geschlossen wurden. Jürgen Graf betrieb von 1998 bis 2007 die Endgültige Müllseite, stellte dann aber aus beruflichen Gründen die weitere Arbeit an seiner Seite ein. Metin Kaplan kam 2001 zu dubistscheisse.de und begann dort mit spöttischen Bemerkungen über die Redlichen. Nach der Geschäftsaufgabe der Agentur meckenheimer.de, die die Seite dubistscheisse.de betrieben hatte, stieß er 2004 zu Hirnwech und begann dort mit der planmäßigen Bejagung der Redlichen. Die führte er dann bis 2014 fort- bis HIrnwech einem Hackerangriff von U k o g- N o s T a k e u c h i zum Opfer fiel Seitdem taucht Kaplan nur noch gelegentlich mit Gastbeiträgen in einzelnen Foren auf wie etwa im Ersatzforum der guten Menschen. Kategorie:Unredliche Kategorie:Begriffsklärung